


Brüder

by Blue_Night



Series: Die Pegasus Allianz [7]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gift of Life, Kissing, M/M, Mind Bonding, Wraith
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd hat in Kapitel 13 von 'Gefährliches Wissen' seinen tot geglaubten Bruder Sinamore wieder gefunden. Nun kämpft er mit seinen Gefühlen über diese unglaubliche Entdeckung. Können sein Bruder und John Sheppard ihm dabei helfen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brüder

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich wollte ich über die Wiedervereinigung von Todd mit seinem Bruder Sinamore gar nicht so genau schreiben. Aber meine englische Beta Dulinneth hat mich darum gebeten. Da meine laufenden Geschichten aus der Sicht der jeweiligen Hauptdarsteller geschrieben sind und ich niemanden dabei spionieren lassen wollte, wenn Todd und Sinamore ihr Wiedersehen erleben, habe ich mich entschieden, einen eigenen Teil für meine Serie daraus zu machen. Diese Geschichte spielt zeitlich also nach Kapitel 13 von 'Gefährliches Wissen' und Kapitel 7 von 'Gefährliche Träume'.
> 
> Ich hoffe sehr, dass sie Euch gefällt. In der Serie werden Wraith nicht besonders gefühlsbetont dargestellt, aber meine Wraith haben tiefe Gefühle und nach zehntausend Jahren zu entdecken, dass der geliebte, tot geglaubte Bruder lebt, würde wohl jeden in ein Gefühlschaos stürzen.
> 
> Wie immer, viel Freude beim Lesen und bitte lasst mich wissen, ob es Euch gefallen hat, mit Kommentaren oder Kudos!

Todd hätte nicht sagen können, wie lange er auf dem großen Felsen saß und in die Dunkelheit starrte, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Seine Gedanken waren ein völliges Durcheinander und der einzige klare Gedanke, den er aus diesem Chaos herausfiltern konnte war:

'Er ist am Leben. Er ist wirklich am Leben.'

Sein Bruder war gar nicht tot, so wie er es für diese schier unglaublich lange Zeit von zehntausend Jahren geglaubt hatte. Sie hatten sich so nahe gestanden, damals, als sie beide auf dem Basis-Schiff ihrer Königin und Mutter gelebt hatten. Normalerweise kümmerten sich die Königinnen kaum selbst um ihren männlichen Nachwuchs und überließen dies ihren männlichen Untergebenen. Sein Bruder allerdings hatte schon in sehr jungen Jahren absolut erstaunliche Fähigkeiten als Krieger und Taktiker bewiesen und seine Mutter hatte deshalb entschieden, ihn persönlich großzuziehen.

Sie hatte mehrere gewählte Gefährten gehabt und einige flüchtige Begegnungen mit starken männlichen Untergebenen, aber ihr Vater war für sie jemand besonderes gewesen. Er war nicht nur ihr Commander, sondern auch ihr wahrer Gefährte und sie hatte starke Gefühle für ihn gehegt.

Sein Bruder war ihr erster gemeinsamer Sohn gewesen und sie hatten sich beide um ihn gekümmert. Sein Bruder war mehr als fünfhundert Jahre älter als er selbst und er hatte sich vom allerersten Tag an um seinen jüngeren Bruder gesorgt und ihn umhegt. Das war außergewöhnlich, da die Rivalität zwischen männlichen Wraith naturgemäß sehr ausgeprägt war, egal, ob sie eng verwandt waren oder nicht.

Sein Bruder hatte sich liebevoll um ihn gekümmert und ihm alle wichtigen und nützlichen Dinge beigebracht, die er brauchte, um ein starker Krieger zu werden und seine erstaunliche Begabung, die Wissenschaften betreffend, noch zu erweitern.  
Als Todd ihn einmal gefragt hatte, warum er sich so sehr um ihn sorgte, hatte sein Bruder gelächelt und einfach nur gesagt: „Weil Du mein Bruder bist.“

Todd war vor Kummer über den Verlust seines Bruders beinahe verrückt geworden, damals, vor zehntausend Jahren. Sie hatten ihm erzählt, dass er von den Antikern getötet worden war und Todd hatte sie danach Jahrhunderte lang mit seinem ganzen Wesen gehasst, lange noch, nachdem sie längst besiegt gewesen und zurück auf die Erde geflohen waren.

Jetzt wusste er, dass alles eine Lüge gewesen war. Sein Bruder war nicht getötet worden. Er hatte sein Basis-Schiff, seinen Clan und seine Familie verlassen, er hatte ihn verlassen, weil er an etwas geglaubt hatte.

Er hatte daran geglaubt, zusammen mit einigen wenigen, die an die selbe Sache wie er glaubten, eine ganze Galaxis verändern zu können.

Todd schluckte. Er wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal während der vergangenen zehntausend Jahre den Tränen so nahe gewesen war.

Er hatte geweint, als sein Vater ihm erklärt hatte, dass sein Bruder niemals wieder zu ihm zurückkommen würde. Er war so jung gewesen, nur hundert Jahre alt, aufgewachsen während des blutigen Krieges mit den Antikern und er hatte nicht gewusst, was Frieden war. Für ihn war es nur ein Wort ohne jegliche Bedeutung gewesen.  
Das Einzige – der Einzige - der ihm wirklich etwas bedeutet hatte, waren sein Bruder und ihre enge Beziehung zueinander gewesen. Er hatte sich einen Platz gesucht, an dem ihn niemand finden würde und hatte geweint, heftige, trockene Schluchzer, bis sein Kehle völlig wund und rau gewesen war.

Seitdem hatte er nie wieder geweint. Nicht während dem noch lange andauernden Krieg mit den Antikern und nicht in den vielen Jahrhunderten, die dem Krieg folgten.

Er hatte nicht geweint während der qualvollen Jahre seiner Gefangenschaft bei den Genii, in denen er permanent dem Hungertod nahe gewesen war und auch nie mehr, wenn er jemanden verloren hatte, der ihm nahe gestanden hatte.

Aber jetzt fühlte er die Tränen hinter seinen Augenlidern brennen und seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt von dem Schluchzen, das hinaus drängte.

Er zuckte zusammen, als er hinter sich ein leises Geräusch hörte und er wusste sofort, wer sich ihm näherte, selbst nach zehntausend Jahren noch. Er erinnerte sich noch daran, wie sich sein Bruder bewegte und wie er roch und vor allem erinnerte er sich an die starke Präsenz seines Geistes, obwohl sein Bruder nicht versuchte, sich mit ihm mental zu verbinden. Damals hatte er die geistige Verbindung mit seinem Bruder immer als beruhigend und tröstend empfunden.

Sein Bruder setzte sich still neben ihn, eine kleine Lücke zwischen ihren Körpern lassend, wofür Todd ihm dankbar war. Er war glücklich und wütend zugleich, sehnte sich danach, von den starken Armen seines Bruders gehalten zu werden während er gleichzeitig bereit war, ihn wegzustoßen, sollte sein Bruder versuchen, ihm näher zu kommen.

Sein Bruder schaute ihn an und endlich, nach einer ganzen Weile, hob Todd den Blick zu dem geliebten und so schrecklich vermissten Gesicht seines Bruders und erwiderte den ruhigen Blick.

„Es tut mir so leid, mein Bruder“, sagte sein Bruder ruhig und Todd konnte der rauen und heiseren Stimme anhören, dass sein Bruder ebenfalls den Tränen nahe war.

„Ich weiß“, brachte er nach etlichen Sekunden heraus, ohne ihn sofort anzufauchen und anzuklagen. Ohne ihn zu fragen, warum er ihn damals in dieser feindlichen Umgebung alleine gelassen hatte. Warum er ihm das Einzige genommen hatte, das ihn stark und und stabil gehalten hatte in dem Wahnsinn eines Krieges, den niemand gewinnen konnte, seine brüderliche Liebe.

„Ich weiß, dass es keine Worte gibt, die das, was ich Dir angetan habe, wieder gutmachen könnten, oder wenigstens etwas besser und ich werde auch nicht versuchen, mich dafür zu entschuldigen. Ich möchte nur, dass Du weißt, dass ich Dich immer vermisst habe. Ich habe jeden einzelnen Tag, an dem ich während der letzten zehntausend Jahre wach war, an Dich gedacht. Atreyus wollte über Dich wachen und mir von Dir erzählen, aber ich wusste, dass ich es nicht ertragen würde und habe es ihm verboten. Ich habe wegen Dir lange gezögert, unser Basis-Schiff zu verlassen, aber ich musste es einfach tun. Es war die richtige Entscheidung.“

Todd betrachtete das Gesicht seines Bruders für eine ziemlich lange Zeit, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Er versteckte seine wahren Gefühle hinter ausdruckslosen Maske, die er über die Jahrhunderte so perfektioniert hatte, vor allem während seiner Gefangenschaft durch die Genii, während der er mehr als zehn Jahre so grausam am Rande des Hungertodes gehalten worden war.

Schließlich nickte er mit dem Kopf. Jetzt, nach dem langen Leben, das er schon gelebt und den Erfahrungen, die er mit seiner eigenen Allianz mit Atlantis und seiner Beziehung mit seinem menschlichen Gefährten John Sheppard gemacht hatte, erkannte er, dass sein Bruder recht gehabt hatte.

Er erkannte auch, dass er vor zehntausend Jahren die Gründe seines Bruders nicht verstanden hätte. Er war jung gewesen und hatte alle Antiker gehasst. Wahrscheinlich würde er seinen geliebten Bruder auch gehasst haben, hätte er damals die Wahrheit über sein Verschwinden gewusst.

Ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen gemeißelten Zügen aus, das schließlich auch seine Augen erreichte. „Ja, ich weiß, mein Bruder. Du hast recht. Ich hätte es damals nicht verstehen können. Aber jetzt verstehe ich es. Du musst Dich nicht entschuldigen. Du bist mein Bruder. Du warst es immer und wirst es immer sein.“

Er streckte seine Arme nach seinem Bruder aus und sein Bruder zog ihn in eine enge Umarmung. Sie hielten sich für eine lange Zeit fest und Todd öffnete seinen Geist für seinen geliebten Bruder.

Sein Bruder verband sich mit seinem Geist und die zehntausend Jahre fielen von ihnen ab, als sie ihre brüderliche Bindung wieder erneuerten, ihre Liebe und ihr Vertrauen, das starke Band zwischen zwei Brüdern, die sich vor zehntausend Jahren versprochen hatten, dass sie immer füreinander sorgen und immer füreinander da sein würden.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

John Sheppard näherte sich langsam der Stelle, an der sein Gefährte Todd auf einem großen Felsen saß. Er wusste, dass Todd seine Anwesenheit sofort gespürt hatte, er hatte auch nichts getan, um sie zu verbergen.

Sinamore war einige Minuten zuvor zurückgekommen und hatte ihn darum gebeten, zu seinem Gefährten zu gehen, da Todd ihn jetzt sicherlich brauchen würde. Er hatte ihm versichert, dass alles in Ordnung war, aber dass sein jüngerer Bruder ein bisschen Zeit brauchte, um mit seinen Gefühlen ins Reine zu kommen, und dass es gut wäre, wenn sein geliebter, gewählter Gefährte dabei an seiner Seite sei. John hatte nur genickt und war, ohne zu zögern aufgestanden, um zu seinem Gefährten zu gehen.

Wenn er ehrlich war, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er ihn auch brauchte. Er hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung davon gehabt, dass Todd einen älteren Bruder gehabt hatte.  
Natürlich war ihm klar gewesen, dass Todd irgendwelche Geschwister haben musste, weil Königinnen normalerweise viele Kinder zur Welt brachten, aber er hatte nichts von einem Bruder gewusst, der ihm besonders nahe gestanden und so wichtig für ihn gewesen war.

Er verstand schon, warum Todd es ihm nicht erzählt hatte, schließlich war er auch jemand, der nicht über seine Familie sprach und Todd hatte das immer akzeptiert. Er war nicht wütend auf seinen Gefährten, nur verwirrt und fassungslos. Der Commander der Ersten Allianz war tatsächlich Todds älterer Bruder. John hatte niemals an das Schicksal geglaubt, aber jetzt fing er langsam an, an eine höhere Macht zu glauben, die für ihr aller Schicksal verantwortlich war.

Todd wandte nicht den Kopf, um ihn anzuschauen, als John sich neben ihn setzte, aber er nahm seine Hand und drückte sie sanft.

Für eine Weile saßen sie einfach nur schweigend nebeneinander, aber dann drehte Todd den Kopf und blickte ihn an. John lächelte und streckte die Hand aus, um das schöne Gesicht seines Gefährten zu streicheln. Todd zog seine Hand an die Lippen und küsste seine Fingerspitzen.

John sog bebend die Luft ein, als die Leidenschaft plötzlich zwischen ihnen explodierte. In dem einen Moment hatten sie einfach nur da gesessen, und im nächsten klammerten sie sich aneinander, küssten sich geradezu verzweifelt und rissen sich gegenseitig die Kleider vom Leib. John fühlte keine Kälte mehr, sein Körper glühte förmlich vor Verlangen.

Er stöhnte vor Begehren und verzweifelter Not, als Todd ihn ungeduldig runter auf das kühle Gras presste, ihn mit seinem eigenen Körper bedeckte und seine Hände wie im Fieber über seine Haut glitten.

John bog den Rücken durch und suchte mit zitternden Händen nach seiner Jacke. „Kalt?“ Presste Todd an seinen Lippen hervor und John lachte atemlos.

„Nein, Gleitmittel.“ Flüsterte er abgehackt und Todd hob den Kopf. „Du hast Gleitmittel mitgebracht?“ Fragte er völlig fassungslos.

John konnte fühlen, wie er dunkelrot wurde. „Ich habe immer Gleitmittel in meiner Tasche, seit ich mit Dir zusammen bin“, gab er verlegen zu.

Todd starrte ihn an und begann dann zu lachen, während er die Flasche nahm, die ihm sein Gefährte mit bebenden Fingern reichte. “Es scheint so, als ob Du immer auf alles gut vorbereitet bist, John Sheppard“, sagte er heiser, als er einen glitschigen Finger in den willigen Körper seines Gefährten presste.

„Ja, Gott, ja, bitte!“ John schloss die Augen, als ihn das Gefühl der geschickten Finger seines Gefährten, die tief in ihn stießen, um ihn zärtlich auf ihre Vereinigung vorzubereiten, beinahe überwältigte.  
„Gott, bitte, beeil Dich!“ Wimmerte er, verrückt vor Verlangen danach, seinen Gefährten tief in sich zu fühlen. Sein brettharte Männlichkeit pochte heftig und seine Spitze war schon ganz feucht, obwohl er dort noch gar nicht berührt worden war.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er vor Verlangen zitterte und Todd seine Finger zurück zog, um sich selbst einzureiben, während seine eigenen Hände dabei ebenfalls bebten. Er war kaum noch Herr seiner Sinne vor Sehnsucht danach, seinen harten Schaft tief in Johns verführerischer, enger Hitze zu vergraben, ihn wieder zu erobern und vollständig in Besitz zu nehmen.

John schrie erleichtert auf, als Todd in ihn eindrang und schlang seine Beine um ihn, während er seinen Stößen mit der gleichen Wildheit begegnete. Als Todd den Kopf auf seinen Nacken senkte, bog er den Kopf zur Seite, um ihm besseren Zugang zu gewähren und Todd knurrte vor Leidenschaft, als er seine Zähne in die weiche Haut grub. Er saugte im Rhythmus zu seinen Stößen und John schrie, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, ob ihn von den anderen, nur wenige hundert Meter entfernt, jemand hören konnte oder nicht. Er wusste, dass er nicht lange durchhalten würde, er näherte sich rasch dem Höhepunkt, weil Todd seine empfindsamste Stelle mit jedem kraftvollen Stoß stimulierte. Sein pochendes Glied rieb bei jeder Bewegung gegen Todds harte Bauchmuskeln und das erregte ihn zusätzlich noch mehr. Jedes Mal, wenn Todds harte Männlichkeit gegen den empfindlichen Punkt stieß, fühlte er glühende Lust, die sich von seinem Unterleib aus in seinem ganzen Körper verteilte. Das Vergnügen war so köstlich, dass er es kaum auszuhalten glaubte. Todds unbarmherzige Stöße stockten plötzlich, als er sich seinem eigenen Höhepunkt näherte und er presste seine Nährhand auf Johns Brust.

John erschauerte heftig unter ihm, als Todd 'zubiss'. Er öffnete den Mund, aber diesmal brachte er keinen Laut heraus, als Todds Lebenskraft in seinen Körper strömte und sein Vergnügen in einer Weise steigerte, die John niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Todd hatte das bisher nur einmal getan, als John endlich seinen Besitzanspruch akzeptiert hatte und sie sich vollkommen vereinigt hatten.

Aber obwohl die Gefühle damals stärker als jemals zuvor gewesen waren, waren sie nicht annähernd so intensiv gewesen wie das Vergnügen und die Ekstase, die er jetzt empfand, als er unter der Macht seines Höhepunktes erbebte. Todd folgte ihm über den Abgrund in das süße Nichts vollkommener Erfüllung und sprühte seinen Samen tief in Johns zitternden Körper. Er knurrte heiser an seiner Kehle, bis das Knurren endlich zu einem heftigen, trockenen Schluchzen wurde. John zog ihn dicht an sich und schlang seine Arme und Beine ganz fest um seinen bebenden Gefährten, während er leise und beruhigend an seinem Ohr summte.

Er kraulte die weiße, zerzauste Mähne und wartete geduldig darauf, dass Todd seine Beherrschung wieder fand. Nach einer ganzen Weile schließlich hob Todd den Kopf und sah auf John hinab, während er nach Worten suchte. John lächelte zärtlich und sagte sanft: „Du musst keine Worte benutzen. Es gibt einen viel besseren Weg, um mir mitzuteilen, was Du mir sagen möchtest.“

Todd schluckte und streichelte Johns Gesicht. „Bist Du Dir sicher, John Sheppard?“ Fragte er, die Stimme rau und wund vom Weinen. John nickte mit dem Kopf. „Ich bin sicher, Todd.“

Todd betrachtete ihn für eine Weile nachdenklich, aber dann beugte er sich runter und küsste ihn zärtlich. John erwiderte den Kuss und öffnete seinen Geist weit für seinen Gefährten.

Als Todd seinen Geist mit seinem eigenen verband, sanft um den tiefen Kontakt bat, hieß er ihn voller Liebe und Vertrauen willkommen. Sie waren seit ihrer besonderen Nacht vor einem Jahr nicht mehr so innig verbunden gewesen, aber John wusste, dass jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen war, um es wieder zu tun.

Er fühlte, wie Todd sich in ihrer Umarmung und ihrem Kuss entspannte, als er seine Gedanken und Gefühle mit John teilte und dabei nichts zurück hielt. Dankbar ließ er sich von Johns Liebe und Sorge trösten.

John drückte ihn so fest, wie er nur konnte, an sich und lächelte an Todds Lippen.

Sie hatten nicht nur die beiden letzten Mitglieder der Ersten Allianz gefunden, sondern auch Todds Bruder, den er zehntausend Jahre lang so schmerzlich vermisst hatte. Natürlich war Todd immer noch verletzt, verwirrt und unsicher, aber er hatte seinen Bruder, seine Freunde und natürlich ihn selbst, um ihm zu helfen, über diese Gefühle hinwegzukommen.

  
Alles würde gut werden, da war er sich ganz sicher.


End file.
